


Scrambled

by Kitty_Shinju (Queen_Kit)



Series: Loosely connected Detective Conan/ Kaito Kid stories [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Kitty_Shinju
Summary: A combination OMAKE and other plunnies all from the Magic Kaito/Detective Conan fandom. A sort of omake on the current Welcome to the Family. Not all plunnies related to Welcome to the Family. Rated T for Language.2019 From my old about to die FFN account... The weird mess of things that spawned the other two fics... of which some seems to be originals on those?  I'm not really sure but I'm throwing it out here





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> As much as Shinju wishes Shinju has discovered that the characters do not belong to Shinju.  
> Shinju
> 
> **so most of this looks like Welcome to the family early draft or it spinning off into crack that I didn't want in my SERIOUS FIC attempt

**Prologue**

Shinichi looked in the mirror. It reflected no Shinichi Kudo the detective, but Kaitou Conan, a thief. He marveled as he looked back to the earth-shattering changes that have brought him to this place…

He also glanced at the figure behind him in the mirror… A figure that was very like his own…

**Chapter 1**

_**Several years previously** _

He glanced at the letter in his hand one more time to confirm the letters before they faded for good. One time use only invisible ink; Kid was certainly sneaky, or paranoid. He wanted Shinichi to meet him and there was almost no time to get there. No excuse this time for the appearance of 'Conan' rather then Shinichi if he were to get there on time.

He had to catch the thief this time. He had missed before, but a miss this time could mean being exposed to the Black Organization. He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. There was no time for doubt, only time for action. He headed out the door to go head to head once more with Kaitou Kid the infamous Phantom Thief.

Kaito waited on the roof of the building scanning the area for Shinichi. This time would be the final piece to see if Conan and Shinichi were the same. He knew no one except Shinichi could read his letter and there was no time to waste for passing information. So if he saw the kid it could mean only one thing. It really was Shinichi and the kid wasn't lying before.

Then he saw him, Conan, speeding on his skateboard to the place of the alleged robbery. He added another piece of evidence to his list. Conan was Shinichi. Now all he needed to know was why.

_**Later** _

Conan sighed as he sat on the couch at the Mouri's house after suffering another defeat at the hands of Kaito Kid. He couldn't have been contacted by Shinichi and only Shinichi could see the letter… So that would prove to kid that he was Kudo Shinichi. His cover was blown because he had fallen into the trap.

* * *

He would probably be found soon, but it couldn't be here. He would move as soon as he could… for Ran. Shinichi laughed bitterly at the irony of it all. His identity could be revealed at anytime by a thief. And Kid was right; they really weren't that different anymore. They both had their mask to hide behind.

Kaito Kuroba was cursing loudly and often. Why did that idiot show up? No matter what happened his cover was blown! Why did he make the risk? There was only one reasonable answer… As a detective he must lack all common sense. No Detective can be smart in every area. Could he have thought that Kaitou as a 'mere' thief wouldn't be able to put together the pieces?

Hell, Kaito was surprised he hadn't been found out by Mouri's daughter, or even worse, the idiot detective himself. There were still so many questions though…

Kaito groused to himself while he sulked, that the most annoying thing was the lack of anyone to answer his questions… He got up from the couch and moved to his room, sighing as he faced the computer and sat down. Time to research more data on Kudo, see if there was anything he hadn't found already.

Several hours later Kaito still had more questions then answers… But at least he had some new questions… He had several lists spread before him now. The first was a compilation of evidence that Conan and Shinichi were the same

_**Kaito's Evidence** _

Conan suddenly appears right after Kudo disappears.  
They are never seen together unless some genious trickster, like myself, impersonates Kudo.  
Conan is solving cases on his own.  
After Conan arrives Mouri is suddenly competent.  
Mouri is a  **SLEEPING**  detective, so could conceivable be drugged.  
Conan, like Kudo, can almost catch 'Kid'  
There wasn't enough time for Kudo to have called Conan.  
So he must have seen the letter.  
He also claimed to be Kudo before.

_**Questions** _

Why is Kudo a child?  
Why is he hiding that he is a child?  
Why does he look like me?  
What was the name before Kudo?  
 _(Found evidence of the Kudos having their name changed during his online searching)_

* * *

_Kaito remembered that as a child he had heard stories of 'lost' Kurobas. There were also claims that his father had had a partner, his brother. So maybe, maybe Kudo was really a Kuroba… He grinned. Maybe the famous detective was really a thief._

He was going to have to have a talk with his mother and Jii…


	2. Glating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019 - In which I look fondly back at a spelling mistake and wonder why I left it that way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

Conan bounced impatiently on the couch.

"Ran-neechan! Ran-neechan!"

"What is it Conan?" She said finally looking up from he letter from Shinichi.

"Can I go to Dr. Agasa's house? I promised Ai-Chan to be there today!"

"Yes, just call if you won't be back for supper."

"Yes, Ran-neechan." He said tying to sound obedient. She just smiled at him he smiled back and then hurried out of the house to Dr. Agasa's.

He had been checking back everyday since the last face-off with Kid. He was expecting the blackmail to be there soon. So, he was surprised when the letter appeared to be a normal note…

* * *

Conan,  
Are you surprised Chibi Tantei-san? That I could know your secret and not use it against you? In truth I have suspected you were being truthful before for a long time. Don't worry! Your secret will be safe as long as you meet me at your house. Come whenever. I am expecting you.  
Kaitou Kid

* * *

Conan quickly excused himself and ran to his house. He was afraid of what Kaito wanted and what he could be doing inside the house. For some reason he was even worried that he might get hurt by one of his father's many unusual security measures. He opened the door, failing to realize that Kaito was waiting for him just inside.

He smelled Chloroform and the last thing he heard before passing out was Kaitou Kid's voice saying, "Gomen Kudo, but this really isn't the place for a discussion like this, Chibi Tantei-san."

* * *

He had just grabbed Shinichi when the police arrived. He was wondering what had taken them so long. Did they think he couldn't steal a child…? Fools.

* * *

The news the next morning was about to have it's headline rewritten for Kaitou Kid. "In a surprise robbery last night Kaitou Kid, famous for his reckless thievery of gems, kidnapped a child identified as one Conan Edogawa. We have yet to discover when the boy will be returned to his caretakers, but Kid did leave this message. 'Yet again you underestimate me, and yet again you are too late. Even if you had 10 more years of training, you could not catch me.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD I'm not particularly good with glating am I?


	3. Kaitou vs Detective at 6am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it all went to crack because of Chocolate on the part of the Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at least a year ago or more. Enjoy the original crack that was Chapter 3 of Welcome to the Family.  
> Don't worry. There will be changes, but something like this is just too much to let the original go to waste.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine... And please don't mind any random silliness or OOC.  
> (It is nine pm and I just started on Easter chocolate…. Just in case you are interested I am like Kaito while my sister is like Shinichi)

Kaito Kuroba sat on the couch and watched Conan wake up. He could barely believe what he had to tell him, but it was true. Not only was Conan really Shinichi, Shinichi was a Kuroba.

"Good morning Shinichi!" He said cheerfully.

"Leave me alone" grumbled Conan, obviously not a morning person.

"Shinichi, get up now. We have to talk."

Conan sat up suddenly recalling the events of the night before as he recognized the voice of Kid.

"Where am I?" Said the now instantly suspicious detective.

"We're at my house."

"WHAT?" Conan exclaimed. He was less sleepy now although he had not yet begun to grasp such stunning vocabulary.

"You're at my house."

"Oh shit." Said Conan, though Ran would have him wash his mouth out when she found out. He still obviously didn't stand a chance against the Kaitou's expansive vocabulary so early in the morning.

"You slept longer then I expected…" Explained Kaito, always the quick thinker.

"B-b-b-but-but why? Where? How?"

Kaito took a moment to wonder how such a great detective could possibly be so clueless. HE then decided to attribute it to not yet having had his morning espresso. So he handed over a cup.

"Ok." Said Kaito, with patience that he practiced for days in case it became needed. "Why, I wanted to talk to you. Where, not near where you live and I'm sure as hell not giving you the address yet. How, Chloroform. I'm sure you can figure out it's effects for yourself."

"Ugggggg" moaned Shinichi, finally waking and coming to the realization that he should already have deduced all this. He glared over at the Kaitou. "Damn you taking advantage of me so early! Now you know I'm Shinichi!"

"Ummmm… Well I wasn't exactly sure yet, but you have obviously confirmed my suspicions."

Shinichi muttered under his breath about damn stupid smart thieves. "So who are you then?" Again showing his brilliant intellect.

"Oh gomen! Let me introduce myself properly! I'm Kaito Kuroba, but you know me better as Kaitou Kid."

"What? How can you be kid? Kid's been around for fifty years at least!" said Shinichi yet again showing his utter lack of logic so early. Perhaps, though Kaito, he still needed another cup.

"My Father was Kid before me."

"Oh… So, ummmm, what do you want anyway?" Said the thoroughly confused detective. He just couldn't see why the Kaitou would 'steal' a child.

"I just wanted to properly meet my cousin." Said Kaito smirking an evil smirk…. This turned into a grin as he watched Shinichi's jaw nearly hit the floor. Shinichi decided that this was an opportune moment to start screaming and panicking, as the second espresso had not yet reached his brain.

"WHAT?"

"Our fathers were brothers… Partners in crime too." Kaito continued to grin at the absolute shock of the great Shinichi. Until Shinichi suddenly passed out that is.

"Well that could have gone better." Muttered Kaito shrugging.

When Shinichi woke up a half an hour later the second wave of caffeine had managed to fully activate his brain cells and so he was much more reasonable. He was only halfway to his normal deducing self, with stellar intellect to rival the Kaitou, because of the shock though.

"So our fathers were brothers."

"Yes."

"Which makes you my cousin."

"Yes."

"And you are a thief."

"YES." Says Kaito getting rather annoyed at this point and rolling his eyes.

"SO I COME FROM A FAMILY OF THEIVES!" Shouts Shinichi giving up his pretence of being calm about this development.

"YES!" Shouts Kaito now exasperated with his newfound family.

"….. That would explain my dad's rather unusual security measures in the house" replided the suddenly calm again detective/ Kaitou.

"….. So are you ok with this then" asked a now bewildered Kaito.

"…No… Damn… And just when I think it can't get any worse Murphy's Law comes into play…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you figured out that I'm Shinichi you probably wondered why I'm a child."

"Well, yeah, who wouldn't?" said Kaito rolling his eyes.

"Well that's what I mean by I thought it couldn't get worse. You see I'm not like this," Says Shinichi gesturing to Conan's small form, "because I want to be. I ran into the Black Organization while they were making an illegal deal. The accomplice came up behind me and bashed me on the head. Then they tested this experimental poison on me, but it didn't kill me. It just turned me into a kid. So, now I just have to make sure they don't know that I'm alive."

"Damn… that's harsh." Kaito said blinking

"Yeah…" Said Shinichi with a derisive snort, "doesn't help that Ran has almost found out a couple of times. You saved my but when you impersonated me… thanks."

"You're welcome. And I know about the Black Organization. They killed my dad... your uncle."

"… So I just have a few more questions now." Finished Shinichi

"Ask away."

"Why did my parents change their last names and why did the Black Organization kill your dad?"

"The black organization wanted our fathers to find something for them. It was a really rare gem or chemical or something that was supposed to make you invincible. Our fathers got into a fight about what to do about the offer."

"So I guess that's where we both get our thick skulls from…" muttered Shin-chan

"My father said that they had to accept it or be killed, your father said that they would die either way. The next day your dad disappeared. Then the Black Organization killed my father when he couldn't get them what they wanted."

"Geeze"

"Luckily he had managed to avoid them finding mom and me though… Mom only found out what happened to your father when she saw his picture in the paper a few months later. He had changed his looks, but she had known him too long for that to hide who he was."

"Why wouldn't she have contacted us at all for all these years?"

"Well in the beginning your father wasn't established enough as Kudo so she didn't want anything about it to look suspicious because the Black Organization was still out there. After that she just realized that it would be best to make sure there were no suspicious connections to the Kurobas at all while the Black Opps was loose."

"I guess it makes sense." Shinichi said reluctantly.

For a wile there was silence and then…

"OH SHIT!"

"What is it?"

"Ran! She's going to be so worried and mad and-"

"Don't worry about it. I left a note, I always do. They know you're safe. Besides! They should know that I always return what I steal… eventually…" Kaito replied grinning evilly. "So when I let you go back are you still going to help Mouri try and catch me?"

"No."

"Great! Now I won't have to watch my back as hard!"

"Yeah you'll have to watch harder."

"Why?"

"I have a friend with a temporary cure… and I'm friends with Heiji, the other great detective. So I figure Shinichi and Heiji will ask to take over your case." He grins at this.

"This is gonna be good."

"You bet. I figure 'Conan' is going to be staying here for a while longer."

"Why would you be staying longer?"

"I have a lot to learn!" He is still grinning.

"Welcome to the family cuz'." Kaito said patting Shinichi on the back and leading him into the secret room. It was time to let bygones be bygones and start making mischief. Kaitou style.


	4. the Omake that spawned Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the Omake that spawned what is now known as chapter 2. (Of welcome to the family??? idk - 2019)
> 
> Disclaimer: Sad as it is none of the characters belong to me and seeing as I'm broke that is the way it shall remain.

Sirens wailed and soon after as the cops dashed out of their cars there was a cacophony of shouts. Orders were being given to search the area for Kid because apparently he had landed there. Conan knew better though. Kid had simply made sure that one of his balloon decoys would drift this way so that Conan would be found. As embarrassing as it was it was probably better than staying like this all night or longer.

No mater how hard he struggled Conan just couldn't seem to escape the ribbons that the thief had tied him up with. It was apparent that he knew his way around knots. He heard the police coming closer so he used his best little kid's voice to call out for help and soon the officers came running over. At first sight of him some of the newer members started chuckling, but the taskforce veterans simply looked on in sympathy. They had been in his situation and knew what he was feeling. Hakuba Saguru in particular had been humiliated at the hands of Kaitou Kid. He had had an undefeated record before then.

Unfortunately when Nakamori-keibu the leader of the Kaitou Kid Task Force came to question him about what he was doing there Conan realized that he had forgotten to come up with a cover story. Hakuba noticed the sheepish look on his face and interpreted it to mean that the kid had attempted to catch Kid. So, the blond detective decided to come to his rescue.

"You figured out Kid's escape rout and decided to try and catch him didn't you kid?" Hakuba had heard about the Shonen-tantei in the newspaper so he thought it was a pretty good bet that this is what had happened.

"Hai." Conan replied. Why waste an easy cover story.

"I know your pain. It's a little late to be disturbing your guardians, so why don't you come visit me for now. We'll call them to let them know where you are. And while you're with me maybe I can teach you a bit more about being a detective."

"Hai!"

* * *

So Conan called the Mouri detective agency phone, knowing that no one would be in the office to be disturbed and informed them that he was staying with Hakuba-niisan. They would get the message in the morning.

As soon as Conan was off the phone Hakuba took his hand and said, "Now together we'll go and drown our humiliation-"

Here Nakamori-keibu interrupted him, "Hakuba-kun, he's just a kid. You can't be giving him liquor!"

Hakuba cleared his throat, "As I was saying Keibu-san, now together we'll go and drown our humiliation in age appropriate beverages." He looked at Conan. "I'll be having Tea. What would you like Conan-kun?"

"Juice!"

"Tea and Juice it is then."

"Wai!"

"Conan-kun."

"Hai?"

"Detective rule number one, no being so cheerful after suffering a humiliating defeat."

Conan looked properly chastised. "Hai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hakuba doesn't know about Conan's identity.


	5. Ending Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome the the Family  
> Chapter 3: Ending Take 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters from Detective Conan and Magic Kaito do not belong to me. Neither does anything from Aladdin.
> 
> AN: For your reading pleasure this is the slightly different chapter ending.

It took Conan a few minutes, but he did manage to wake up the teacher, who then rushed to call the police about the note.

While the teacher was going to make the call, the Shounen-tantei were left in the room alone with the note. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitschuico could never resist trying to figure out a mystery, and so they dragged Conan over, as usual, to try and solve the note that Kid left. While Conan quietly read the note over several times, the other children read it quickly and began making wild guesses as to what Kid was stealing and where it was. In the end, after Conan finally managed to hear their final theories, it turned out that it was Ayume's guess that managed to come closest.

Her guess was that "Kid-san" was going to come to the play being put on during school next Thursday. The school was having some famous actors come in to put on the play. The lead actress's name was Rose and she owned the large roughly cut diamond that was used in the show. Which, while large, would be considered "itty bitty" compared to some of Kid's other heists, and was also smaller than it used to be because it had been so roughly cut.

Conan however had come to another conclusion about what kid was coming for. Conan had been to see the English movie Aladdin once with his parents, so as soon as he saw that first stanza he knew where the opening of the heist note came from. It was that opening that gave him the answer as to what would be stolen. Other than that, the deductions Ayumi had made were fine.

The coming Thursday would be the thirteenth, which had been mentioned in the note. From the indications that the heist would take place during the day, it would make the play seem like the right target. The play was taking place during the day because it was being done for the elementary students. The problem was that if the reader did not know where the opening lines came from, it wasn't possible to understand the final clue for the target properly.

In fact, because of the theatrical sound of the lines, it could be passed over as another reference to the play without any other meaning. However, in the context of Disney's Aladdin the "Diamond in the Rough" could only mean one thing, a person. In this case Conan, although he couldn't figure out why the reference to him would be hidden under "diamond in the rough".

And to make it worse, Kid had a sense of humor and was teasing him about becoming a child with that whole "I seek something itty bitty/ Smaller now than in it's past." And if he hadn't figured everything out from the heist note, Kid had included the second note. "We need to talk. I'll be taking you out of school early on Thursday." Kid was going to steal him away and probably give him to the men in black.

The little voice in the back of his head was stubbornly insisting, however, that Kid had a 'no harm' policy and wouldn't hurt him. Hell, he had stated as much in the note. "For I all treasures safe will keep." Conan shook off that little voice though. Kid was just trying to make people feel better by letting them hope that nothing bad would happen.

If only he had had the courage to just run away after the failed capture debacle, then none of this would be happening. He could be safe somewhere like Hawaii, but it was too late now. Even if he went to his parents, they could still find him because knowing he was Kudo they would look there. He really didn't want to go to the play anymore.

Maybe Ran-nee-chan would let him stay home, just this once?

* * *

(KV, Kaito-Vision)

Being the sneaky Kaitou I am I couldn't just drop my note and leave like a normal person. So instead I found myself a hiding spot so I could see Chibi Tantei-san when he opened my letter. It wasn't as amusing as I hoped. I had hoped for surprise and mild jumpiness, what I got was suspicion, "I'm going to die", and other expressions of his certainty of approaching doom.

I really wish that Tantei didn't have such a doom and gloom attitude. He seriously needs to learn that not everyone is out to get him. Oh sure some people are, but it's not like it's paranoia when they  _are_  out to get you... It's only paranoia when you think the one with a "no one gets hurt" policy is going to kill you.

I guess it must come from being around so many murder cases and looking for the motives, but that's not important right now. I have to stop letting my mind wander onto such unhappy thoughts. Because I have heist preparations to finish and I can't finish them if I'm-

_Sulking?_

I am not sulking.

_Yes you were._

Fine! I'll admit it.

I was sulking, but just a little.

_Riiiight…_

You shut up!

This is no time to be arguing with myself!

…

Now where was I…

_You were just saying you were sulking…_

It's only in my head and I can still almost hear the smug grin… But It's, I mean, I'm right.

I can't finish the heist preparations if I'm sulking, because Kaitou Kid  _never_  sulks. So happy thoughts it is.

And so as I leave I wear my grin, because there are plans afoot, of the Keibu pranking kind and that is what's important. Oh yes, a heisting I shall go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here lies the author on her desk wondering WTF she was thinking and yet needing to preserve this BS anyway - 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
